ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CJSellers
CJSellers is a current CAW professional wrestler. He has been known for wrestling with CAW's Wrestling Franchise Federation. Career (2003-Present) (WWE) World Wrestling Entertainment (2003-2005) CSJellers debuted in the World Wrestling Entertainment on their SmackDown brand defeating William Regal. Which was a huge win for CJSellers. He was kind of known for his cocky attitude and fan appeal. Which caused a challenge from Edge, who CJSellers defeated. And the two had a second match the next week when CJSellers defeated him. After the match Edge attacked CJSellers and speared him. CJSellers defeated Edge in a Falls Count Anywhere match at No Mercy but after the match, Paul Heyman, who was the GM at the time issued that the match be restarted and Edge defeated CJSellers after a blind attack and a spear. Which caused CJSellers to call out the GM: Paul Heyman and confront him about his ways. Heyman did not like that, so he kayfabe suspended CJSellers for 30 days until Vince McMahon ordered Heyman not to or Heyman would be suspended as well. So CJSellers was not suspended. Then he was traded to WWE's Raw brand. CJSellers was traded to Raw as a brand draft pick. Where he defeated Chris Jericho who was the Intercontinental Champion at the time. Jericho then challenged CJSellers the next week and put his title on the line which CJSellers defeated him for the title. Making the Intercontinental Championship his first reign as a champion. Jericho was angered and challenged the newly won champion the next week which Jericho defeated him after he hit him with the belt with the referee distracted. CJSellers then was put out of action after the match when he torn his bicep during the match when he went for the CKO (RKO) on Jericho but landed the wrong way. He was put out of action for 4 months. CJSellers returned right where he left off, he challenged Jericho for the Intercontinental title on the night CJSellers returned but Jericho defeated CJSellers. Their feud ended when Triple H, the World Heavyweight Champion Pedigreed CJSellers and got Jericho the win. Which caused a rivalry between CJSellers and The Game (Triple H). CJSellers was to face Evolution (Triple H, Batista, Ric Flair and Randy Orton) and needed 3 other partners. It seemed that no one would team with him until: Shawn Michaels, The Big Show, and Goldberg came to his aid. CJSellers team defeated Evoltuion and led to a match between CJSellers and Batista. CJSellers defeated him and next he defeated Orton and defeated Ric Flair in the following weeks. Triple H then issued a challenge, saying that if CJSellers could beat him, he would recieve a title shot at the Royal Rumble. CJSellers defeated him when Evolution attacked CJSellers causing CJSellers to win. Then the match was restarted and CJSellers defeated him by pinfall. CJSellers defeated Triple H at the Royal Rumble and then was put into the Royal Rumble match itself. The rule was, if CJSellers lost the Royal Rumble, he would lose his World title which was Triple H's plan but CJSellers won the Royal Rumble when all 29 superstars threw themselves out just to see CJSellers keep his World title. Triple H challenged CJSellers at No Way Out in a Steel Cage match which CJSellers defeated him. Then CJSellers lost his World title when he had to face all 4 of Evolution in a World title match and whoever pinned CJSellers, Triple H would be the new World Heavyweight Champion. CJSellers was distracted by Triple H with CJSellers' World title when Orton RKO'ed CJSellers and Batista did his Batista Bomb and Ric Flair Low blowed CJSellers and then caused Triple H to Pedigree the champion. CJSellers then wrestled his final match on Raw when he defeated Triple H in a 15 minute Iron Man Match on Raw. WWE announced that CJSellers would go to WrestleMania and face Triple H and then they released him. Batista turned face and went to WrestleMania and defeated Triple H for the title. (WFF) Wrestling Franchise Federation (2005-2009) CJSellers stopped wrestling after WWE and pursued other things. He bought a wrestling franchise that was shut down. He bought Wrestling Franchise Federation. The former owner: Joel Engleman closed down Wrestling Franchise Federation when he went bankrupt. CJSellers bought out Wrestling Franchise Federation. CJSellers announced on his official youtube.com page, that he was introducing a caw wrestling show that would change caw forever! He debuted Wrestling Franchise Federation with a match he competed in when he faced Chris Jericho. Wrestling Franchise Federation became a well known caw show. Where things where way different from an actual caw show/league. CJSellers hired new gm's to handle WFF Raw and WFF Smackdown. Then he added Extreme Circuit Wrestling a month later. CJSellers announced that Wrestling Franchise Federation was closing after 3 months and told many people that he didn't care no more and lack of viewers and ratings basically drove Wrestling Franchise Federation away. He blamed viewers for not watching his show. Which then he closed it down for a month and the concern upon viewers brought Wrestling Franchise Federation back. CJSellers was no longer owner because of Joel Engleman's return at WFF WrestleMania and was replaced. Before CJSellers was replaced, he hired TXW's Shannon X to Wrestling Franchise Federation which Shannon X became the WFF champion. A feud between CJSellers and Shannon X began after Shannon X called out CJSellers. Which led to a series of matches over the WFF Championship. Joel Engleman ruled out that he was owner and sold Wrestling Franchise Federation to Shannon X which Shannon X fired CJSellers after the announcement. CJSellers returned a week later after a no complete clause in his contract stated that he was full owner of ECW. He then dropped being owner and completly gave control back to Joel Engleman. Then a month later, the Wrestling Franchise Federation closed down for about 5 or 6 months. The was announced in October that WFF would celebrate the return episode on October 13, 2009 which was the one year annversary of the WFF being on Youtube. CJSellers was announced on October 12, 2009, a day before the WFF One-Year-Anniversary (2009) that he would become the official Intercontinental champion. His feud with Shannon X ended because of this due to Shannon X reclaiming his goal on becoming the World Heavyweight champion. On the return episode of Wrestling Franchise Federation (October 13, 2009), CJSellers turned heel by siding with Shannon X and Larry Heightson, forming the new stable: WFF Nation of Domination. The team them disbaded due to Shannon X leaving the company and CJSellers announced his retirement from wrestling. In Wrestling Finishers and Signatures *'CKO October 2009-present *'Frog Splash December 2009-present *Endangered DDT (DDT from the top rope) October 2009-December 2009 *Punt Kick (Running kick to opponent head) 2009-October 2009 *The CKO (Rock bottom) 2008-August 2009 *Spinebuster *Spear *Closeline *Running Dropkick *Missile Dropkick *Jumping Armbar *Dropkick *Shuffle Kick (2 punches then side kick to opponent face or head) *STO *Suplex *DDT *Diving Leg Drop (Famasser) *Running Knee Lift *Running Closeline *Coconut Crash (Running knee lift to head) *Backbreaker *Body Splash (Performed off top rope) *Showdown (Running shoulder block) Championships and Accomplishments World Wrestling Entertainment *4x WWE Champion *3x WWE World Tag Team Champion *3x Intercontinental Champion Wrestling Franchise Federation *1x WFF Champion *2x WFF World Heavyweight Champion *1x ECW Champion *1x WFF World Tag Team Champion *3x Intercontinental Champion *1x WCW Classic World Champion = External Links = * http://www.youtube.com/user/cjsellers2000 - Youtube Channel * http://www.youtube.com/user/cjsellers2300 * http://www.youtube.com/user/cjsellers2008 * http://www.youtube.com/user/fuga19